The Naming
by MidnightShining
Summary: Requested.


**A/N: :) I really liked writing this.**

"Heyy-"

"Go away, Prussia," Hungary muttered, not looking at the albino and fervently trying to believe he didn't exist. She crossed her legs and arms, looking down at the cracks in the park bench she sat on. "Oh wait, you're not Prussia anymore. You're _Gilbert_."

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, hurt and shock chasing each other across his face. Hungary didn't know why she'd just said that - it was like rubbing salt in a wound for the former country.

"Sorry-" she started, but Gilbert forced a smile on his face and cut her off.

"No big deal. I hear it from the other countries already."

_But you didn't hear it from me. _"Sorry," Hungary mumbled again, and Gilbert sat beside her and folded his hands behind his head to look at the trees and flowers, just budding in the early spring.

"Say, Hungary," Gilbert said, forcing cheer into his voice. "What're you going to call yourself when you dissolve?"

She shot him a look. "When? Not if, but _when_?" He grinned lopsidedly at her, and it was almost back to normal.

"Even West has gotta dissolve sometime. Maybe Earth is hit with a giant meteor, or aliens invade and kill all of the people. So what would you call yourself?"

"If Earth was destroyed, we wouldn't have enough time to call ourselves anything," Hungary pointed out, but she started thinking anyway.

Gilbert made a face at her. "Or maybe all the Hungarians decide that Germany is a much nicer place to live."

"You wish," she shot back. "Or the problem'll be the other way around - Germans coming to Hungary."

He waved a finger at her, like she was a bothersome child who needed scolding. "Ah, but that won't be a problem for West. He's already got a human name picked out."

"So what?"

"So you need one, that what. And," Gilbert chuckled slightly. "I _hardly_ doubt anyone would prefer Hungary over Germany. Who likes Hungary?"

"Plenty of people! Austria, Belgium…um," she cast about for another country she'd spoken to in the past week, but the only thing she could come up with was Romania, and that hadn't exactly been a friendly exchange. "Russia?"

"Asking you to become one with Mother Russia doesn't count. He asks that of everyone."

Hungary made a face and poked his stomach. "Bet he didn't ask you."

"Yeah, and I'm _glad_. It leaves me more time to chase pretty girls and make fun of itty-bitty countries like Hungary."

She shoved Gilbert off the edge of the bench. "I'm not that small, you idiot!"

He laughed and pushed himself up, resting on his palms and looking up at her. "Nice try. I'm not exactly going to stay under your feet, though."

"I think that can be arranged, though," Hungary answered, grinning more broadly than she had in what felt like months. "Are you ticklish?"

Gilbert didn't even have a chance to look surprised before Hungary kicked off her shoes - dreadful things, really, all glitter and bows - and poked and prodded his stomach until he had to curl into the fetal position, both of them laughing so hard Hungary's own stomach hurt and she was getting a headache.

"Well, that was fun," Gilbert sighed, uncurling and half-slithering up onto the park bench again as Hungary retrieved her shoes. "How did we even get started on that?"

"You insulted me. A lot."

"Ah, yes. It's so fulfilling, seeing your reaction."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching squirrels enthusiastically bury nuts and birds thread together nests.

"Elizabeta," Hungary said, and Gilbert looked at her, frowning.

"What about her?"

"That's a nice name."

"Um, yes," Gilbert replied, slightly bemused.

"Would it be a nice name for me?" Realization dawned on his face as he remembered the question he'd asked earlier.

"Hm. It's a bit formal, isn't it?" he mused. "But it's not bad. Editable. How about I call you…Lizbet?"

Hungary smiled softly. "I like it. That'll be my name, I think. Elizabeta."

Gilbert slung an arm over her shoulders and looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Now let's hope you never have to use it."

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible ending. It didn't quite go as I'd planned, and Prussia seemed mildly OOC. I mean, he didn't say the word 'awesome' in this entire thing!**

** I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
